His Master: At Hogwarts
by Kawaai-Neko
Summary: Ciel is sent to Hogwarts, some pretty bad things are going down...
1. Chapter 1

**His Master, At Hogwarts.**

**Disclaimer: I obviously don't own Kuroshitsuji, Yana Toboso does.**

Ciel is going to Hogwarts, and some pretty bad stuff is going down...

* * *

Ciel sat in a compartment on the Hogwarts Express, cursing Sebastian under his breath.

'Stupid Sebastian, thinks I should get out more, IM A DEMON FOR GODS SAKE! It's not like he ever goes out anyway, and Hogwarts, really? He must be going insane. Damn him to Hell, actually it's probably where he lives!'

He stared at the student uniform required.

'I can tolerate going to Hogwarts but I'm not wearing that!' Ciel thought, glaring at the robes.

He watched students pass by the compartment, wand in hands.

Ciel didn't need a wand, he was a Demon, and Demons used their own magic, and without those useless stick people called wands.

'I bet the powers of a Demon could wipe out Voldemort easily, powerful as he may be, he is still a mortal and mortals are weak, shit, I'm starting to sound like a vampire!'

He opened his trunk and took a quill and parchment from it.

_**Dear Sebastian,**_

_**I'd like to let you know that, I OFFICIALLY HATE YOU! Send me to a delinquents school why don't you! I order you, next time something like this happens, don't send me alone! I don't want to deal with a bunch of morons.**_

_**Ciel.**_

He gave the parchment to his owl and sighed.

Stupid Butlers.

~~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~

_"Bocchan, you should really get out more, you've been inside for a total of 1167 years." Sebastian said_

_"I don't see any point in going outside."_

_"Well you should."_

_"Why?"_

_"Because I said so, and remember, I can always invite Grell around!" Sebastian said smirking._

_Ciel shuddered._

_"No thank you!"_

_"Maybe I can just send you to Hogwarts, so I won't have to be burdened by you refusing to go outside for once in a while."_

_"I don't think there's any spaces anyway."_

_"I heard that a man named Albus Dumbledore is recruiting all types of creatures to protect one Harry Potter. He's even so desperate to request Demons, so are you going?"_

_"No" Ciel demanded_

_"I suppose Grell would want to visit if you have nothing better to do..."_

_"Alright! I'll go!"_

A knock on the compartment door distracted him from his thoughts.

A bushy haired girl with slightly large teeth poked her head into the compartment.

"Can we sit here?" she said

Ciel nodded his head curtly, gesturing to the seat furthest away from him.

So the bushy haired girl and 2 other boys walked in and sat down, both staring at Ciel's strange turquoise hair and eyepatch.

The tall, lanky, red haired one rummaged through his pocket, pulling out tons of sweets and started to munch on them savagely.

"Ron! Don't be greedy! " the bushy haired girl lectured

'Discusting imbecile.' was Ciel's only thought when he looked at him.

"Sooo..." a boy with round glasses started "What's your name?"

"Its impolite to address people without informing them of your name first." Ciel said, wanting the conversation to end quickly.

"Don't you already know my name?"

"No!" Ciel scoffed

"Well, if it isn't Saint Potter?" a very pale boy walked in with two large boys beside him, Bodyguards.

"Get out Malfoy!" Ron growled

"Trying to stick up for Potter, Weasel? And who is this brat? Crabbe, Goyle, maybe you can have a bit of fun with him." Malfoy said, gesturing to Ciel

"I don't appreciate imbeciles like you addressing me in such a manner. Maybe if you continue, I will show you my idea of fun, which you certainly WON'T enjoy." Ciel said coolly, flashing his demon eyes at him briefly.

"G-get away from me!" Malfoy stuttered, running out of the compartment door, screaming.

"What the bloody hell was his eyes about 'Mione?" Ron gasped

"I don't know!" Hermione said, baffled.

"What a weird first year..."

"Weird I may be, but I can hear you." Ciel interrupted

"Well aren't you rude!" Ron huffed, annoyed by Ciel's 'attitude' "Who do you think you are?"

"Ciel Phantomhive, not so much of a pleasure to meet you." Ciel replied

"Hello Bocchan."

Ciel huffed in exasperation,  
Hermione gasped,  
Ron squealed,  
Harry jumped

"Sebastian, next time, send a letter." Ciel said

"I apologise for the unannounced arrival, I have been given the position of the DADA teacher, and I couldn't let my Bocchan go without company, what sort of a butler would I be if I did?

Harry's mouth gaped, this mysterious teacher seemed strange. Red eyes, appearing suddenly, and no, it couldn't have been apparation because he didn't hear a bang! What a strange pair...

"Hermione, what does Bocchan mean?" Ron asked

"Bocchan means 'Young Master' in Japanese, I don't know why Phantomhive is being addressed by the DADA teacher with the name 'Bocchan'"

"Maybe because they're both sluts..."

"RONALD!' Hermione screamed in outrage.

"SEBBY!"

'Oh shit...' Ciel thought

"Did you miss me?" Grell hugged Sebastian in a vice like grip.

"No!" Sebastian and Ciel said at the same time.

"Sebby! I wonder what our child will look like! He's going to be very sexy with parents like us!" he batted his eyelashes.

"Please stop. That is disgusting." Sebastian winced

"Oh, don't be a spoil sport! It was getting so romantic! A forbidden love story, you are Edward, I am Bella, so romantic!"

"That is even worse." Sebastian said, retching.

The abandoned Golden Trio looked at the sight of Grell being beaten up by Sebastian.

"Who is she?" Harry questioned.

"You mean, who is he?" Ciel corrected "Yes it is a he." he said, seeing Harry's confused look.

* * *

I'm gonna stop now, because I'm just mean like that!

NO! DON'T MURDER ME! (dodges a tomato) I SWEAR, I WILL UPDATE SOON!

I WILL! I PROMISE!


	2. Chapter 2

**His Master- At Hogwarts Chapter 2**

Hello my lovely Nekoian's, because all of you are so nice, I'm gonna update now :) Sorry for the long wait!

* * *

"Hmm, I was hoping for a bit more fun, but at least I got some time with him." Sebastian said, staring at the unconscious Grell "How to dispose of him..."

He grabbed Grell by the hair and chucked the red haired reaper out of the window, making sure to 'accidentally' rip a few chunks of hair out on the way.

The Golden Trio stared in horror.

"Will he live? Who is he? Why is he here?" Hermione shot at Sebastian, not once stopping for breath.

"Put it this way, I don't think he'll die because of the fall." Ciel said "That reaper, William was it? I don't think he will be happy to have to work overtime because of Sutcliff."

"Reaper?" the Trio gasped in union.

Suddenly the train skidded to a stop.

"What? I'm sure we haven't arrived yet!" Hermione said

A chill swept across the room, it seemed to purge them of happy memories, leaving only coldness and bitterness.

Images flashed through Ciel's head, fire, screaming, the brand, the cult, it was too much.

He screamed and the world went black, engulfed in fire, black fire.

When he gained consciousness, a familiar face was looking down at him, Demon eyes glowing.

"Dementors. They suck all the happiness out of you and leave you with only your worst memories. Like Demon's, but without a purpose. I killed them, My Lord." Sebastian said, glancing at the remains of the Dementor, cloak scattered around the compartment, black blood oozing out of rotting skin.

Ron stared in confusion at the deceased Dementor. What the bloody hell just happened!? One minute he was fine, the next Ciel was screaming, then a weird black thing with a cloak was on the floor!

"Who screamed?" Harry asked

"Ciel did." Hermione said, misunderstanding the question.

"No, it was a woman's voice."

"No one, apart from Ciel, screamed."

"I definitely heard a woman scream, Hermione!" Harry said, getting angry.

"No need to get angry Harry, I'm just trying to help!"

"I didn't scream did I Sebastian?" Ciel asked, embarrassed.

"Yes, you did, My Lord. And you screamed loudly, at that."

"Shut up." Ciel mumbled

"I apologise for my behaviour, my lord."

"Reaper?" Ron questioned Ciel again.

"Yes, reaper." Ciel replied

"W-what!?" Hermione stuttered, for once lost for words

"Sebastian, come on, I don't want to stay with these dimwitted people any longer. I'm moving compartments." Ciel said, his eye twitching.

"We are not dimwitted!" the Trio called after them.

"Dumb trio, think they know it all!" Ciel said, once they were in a different compartment.

"I think maybe the Nurgles have invaded your brain, they tend to make people angry at times." a dreamy voice interrupted.

"No, wrong compartment, come Sebastian." Ciel said, walking out as soon as he heard what Luna had said.

"Ok Sebastian, the people in this compartment look sane, we'll sit here." he said, pointing to a compartment with a few students in it.

"Well well, isn't it you again?" a familiar voice snarled

Ciel turned round to see the Malfoy boy that they had encountered earlier.

"You think your so powerful? Well I'm Ciel Phantomhive, owner of the Funtom company." Ciel said, annoyed at him.


End file.
